


we're just here for a good time

by izadreamer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Dimension Travel, Epic Friendship, Gen, Genre Savvy, Humor, not meant to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izadreamer/pseuds/izadreamer
Summary: In which Team Minato travels the multiverse and leaves a trail of destruction in their wake.





	we're just here for a good time

**Author's Note:**

> A few years back I had this whole naruto story planned out with an au team minato traveling between dimensions and just… fucking stuff up and being happy despite everything. I obviously never got around to writing it, but I have this one remaining short scene written, and well, it’d be a waste not to post it, right?

~~~~

The bar is a nondescript, cluttered thing, all weathered wood and double doors and foggy glass windows that reveal only a dim glow of the inner lighting and vague, shadowy figures where the patrons should be. The rain hits the roof in a familiar _tap-tap-tap_ pattern, slipping off the slanted roof and puddling where the sidewalk cracks and splinters. Low laughter and brief swells of music drift from the doors, and despite the heavy rainfall a lingering smell of smoke clings to every nut and bolt of the building.

Rain sliding off her stolen umbrella, Rin takes one look and declares, “I changed my mind.”

Beside her, black hair dripping rainwater and a miserable set to his shoulders, Obito splutters. “You’re kidding,” he says flatly, futilely brushing a sopping wet piece of hair from his eyes. “Rin, c’mon, we just got here. I am wet. The rain has sopped through my jacket and set in my bones. Don’t let my suffering be for nothing _._ ”

Behind them, as soaked as Obito but looking quite unbothered by it, Kakashi gives a small hum. “We _did_ just arrive. Seems a bit of a waste.”

“See, Rin?” Obito tries. “Kakashi agrees with me.”

“I said no such thing.”

“What? What?! I just heard you! You can’t deny it! You said it just five seconds ago, you asshole!”

“Maa, it was only an observation. I don’t really care.”

“ _I_ care! I care a lot!”

“Obito, look at it,” Rin interrupts, almost mournful. “Look at it. It’s so—stereotypical! I just, I can’t. I can’t go in there. I can’t make a shady deal in a place like this; it feels too much like the universe’s idea of a joke. You understand, right?” Kakashi gives her a solemn nod. “Kakashi understands.”

“Our entire lives are the universe’s idea of a joke,” Obito says, voice flat. A single raindrop slides slowly from his hair to his nose and then down his shirt collar. He twitches, shuddering in place. “And all I understand is that I am wet and cold. Also without an umbrella. And now I can’t even get a drink?”

“You could have stolen an umbrella,” Rin points out. “I did.”

“The only other people with umbrellas was a single mother and an old man, I couldn’t take theirs! And that’s not the point!”

“What is the point, then?”

“The point is we came all this way and now we’re here and now we’re just leaving. Without the magic knife, too!”

“We don’t really need the knife, you know.”

“Minato asked us to get it for him. Do _you_ want to go back and tell him we didn’t because the bar was too stereotypical?”

“Obito was even on time, for once,” Kakashi adds thoughtfully. “Backing out would waste the occasion.”

“Yes! Exactly!”

Rin makes a face at the building, but a glance at Obito’s pleading expression weakens her resolve. “Oh, fine,” she mumbles. “But if we walk in and there’s a bunch of shady people playing cards, we bail. I’m not getting into a gunfight. Do you hear me? I have a knife; you never bring a knife to a gunfight, it’s horribly embarrassing.”

“Kakashi has a sword. I’m sure we’d be fine.”

“You don’t bring a sword to a gunfight, either. Just as useless.”

“We don’t even know if there’ll be a gunfight; how would you even know if there was going to be a gunfight?”

“If there’s a bunch of shady people playing cards in a bar like this,” Rin says, deadly serious, “then there will always be a gunfight. _Always_.”

Kakashi makes a vaguely agreeable noise. “She has a point.”

“Okay, seriously—whose side are you on?”

Kakashi’s single visible eye curves into a smile. He doesn’t answer. Obito glowers at him, which in combination with the wet hair and soaked clothes, makes him look a bit like a prissy cat. Rin hides a smile behind her hand.

“Day’s not getting any younger,” she announces with a sigh, stepping under the short awning and snapping her, ah, _borrowed_ umbrella shut. “Let’s just get it over with.”

“Rin, it’s night. It’s been night for _two hours.”_

“Exactly!”

Obito shakes his head, exasperated, but Rin knows him too well to miss the smile tugging at his mouth. “You guys drive me nuts. I can’t believe I ever thought you were sensible.”

“I am sensible when I want to be and not a moment otherwise,” Rin replies primly, but she can’t help but grin at that, cheeks flushing with warmth. “I’ll buy you both a drink for subjecting you to the rain, but I’m not kidding about that gunfight, Obito. If there’s a shady card game—”

“We bail, yes, fine. Let’s go! Drinks on Rin!”

Kakashi solemnly pounds the fist Obito holds out to him. “Yay. Drinks.”

“One-time offer only!” Rin insists, moving to push open the door. She’s laughing, Obito smiling beside her and Kakashi only a few steps behind her, watching their backs as always. They’re soaked but happy, and really, incoming fight or not, either way Rin knows this will be a night to remember.

The poor stereotypical bar won’t know what hit it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I have written, but I might write other short scenes if inspiration hits again. Let me know what you think!


End file.
